1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a process for the manufacture of acrylonitrile wherein a gaseous feed comprising propylene, ammonia and oxygen is passed over a novel catalyst containing critical amounts of (1) uranium, (2) antimony, (3) an element from Group IV B of the Periodic Table and (4) molybdenum and/or vanadium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,925 to Gasson et al the production of acrylonitrile is catalyzed by oxide compositions containing uranium, antimony and titanium, together with copper, iron and/or vanadium wherein the uranium atom content is limited to one to 10 percent of the total metal content. The only advantage demonstrated over prior art caralysts containing uranium and antimony is a reduced uranium content. A comparison of Examples 1 and 6 of the Gasson et al patent would lead one to believe that the use of vanadium has a decidedly adverse effect on acrylonitrile yield.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,983 to R. A. Innes and A. J. Perrotta, dated Aug. 9, 1977, there is disclosed and claimed a novel ammoxidation catalyst containing critical amounts of (1) uranium, (2) antimony and (3) an element from Group IV B of the Periodic Table which exhibits enhanced activity and selectivity compared to earlier uranium-antimony oxide catalysts. However, when such catalyst is used in the production of acrylonitrile from propylene, ammonia and molecular oxygen frequent regeneration of the catalyst is required in order to maintain its outstanding activity and selectivity for the production of acrylonitrile.